Finding Myself
by imaginationhasnolimit
Summary: Jack is an outcast in a school for the gifted and talented. This is until Mr. Moon has Jack join Aster,North,Tooth,Sandy for the big Easter Egg Hunt for the orphanage. But will Pitch stop it? Can they along with the kids stop him? While all this happens Jack will find out who he truly is and where he truly belongs.
1. Meeting Jack Frost

AN: okay let's get this over with. I do not own. I wish I did but do not. This idea came up while reading other fanfics and I decided to do my own. I hope you like.

Please read and review. The next chapter should be up in a week or less it depends on school, work and life itself but for now enjoy my labor during the early morning hours.

Meet Jack Frost

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know this? Mr. Moon told me._

_Okay I've probably confused you by now._

_To answer your questions we have to go back in time, three years to be precise. I was 13 at the time. I was in eighth grade. _

_See my family was moving when disaster struck. In the end only I survived. It was early January with snow on the ground. For the longest time all I could remember was the cold and the darkness. It was then that Mr. Moon found me. He found me a place for orphans called Bargess where there are several kids that actually like me there._

_It was just before my high school years that he found out I had a talent. It was because of what I could do that he gave me a spot in the Guardians Academy for Gifted Children. _

_See Mr. Moon is the Dean of the Academy. He started it up long before I knew about it. See to get in not only does the kids must be smart but also have a talent which due to the all the classes can range from a regular subject like English or math all the way to things like fencing or building cars. Seriously there's a girl here that built a Thunderbird for her final and it worked, well at least until her brother crashed it into their mail box._

_I might go here but no one actually knows I exist here, I'm practically invisible. Maybe that is why the only people that know me are those I've done pranks on, like Aster. In ways it is good because I can get away with practically anything. So maybe it is my fault I'm in the mess I am in now. _

_See I was 16 when it all started…_

Jack Frost walked down the halls of the school like he did every day, like he did for the last almost three years. He was an average height and thin as a rail with bright icy blue eyes and pale skin. In fact he was unremarkable in almost every way except for his unnaturally white hair.

It was spring, one week from Easter and Jack hated it. He hated that the days got longer, the time to remove his old blue hoody and the fact everything got warmer.

Yea Jack was what people called a winter spirit despite the fact he was born on the 21st of June. He always found it ironic that he was born almost polar opposite of his favorite time of year as well as day. He loved winter especially the winter solstice.

The bell rang through the halls announcing to all that the last class of the day had ended. As kids rushed by no one notice the boy in the blue sweatshirt walking the opposite way.

As most kids left Jack sighed in relief it was during this time that he used one of the class rooms for whatever he needed. It was one of the older classrooms that were now really only used for study sessions or for study hall, which no one actually took because when they had it they were always found in another room. But that wasn't the only reason that he liked it. The classroom was well stocked in supplies from paper to pens to chalk boards and everything in between. The other reason why he loved it was not many kids knew about it and if they did they never used it. The last reason he loved it was how big it was. It was like two class rooms put together plus some extra space too. It was in this room that Jack spent a lot of his time. He did his homework, his studying, research and anything else he wanted. The fact that he could also hear when the janitor was finishing his rounds, letting him know it was time to go was just a plus side.

See he and the Janitor who was called Jo made an agreement back on the first day of high school, which was the only day he actually talked to the guy. See Jack had found the room while figuring out where all his classes were. Jo had made his rounds and caught Jack in the room in the middle of one of his dance routines. Jo had let him finished before saying anything. After a small talk involving who they were and how they got there they came to an agreement. See Jo had grown up in Bargess home for lost children, and it was because of the Guardians Academy he actually had a life. Jo loved to sing and actually could. But since singing can only get you so far Jo had become a janitor to the school that gave him a purpose. So Jo would do his rounds ending in the classroom that Jack occupied, giving Jack enough time to do homework and to get home in time for bed without the rest of the school knowing about it.

Now it was time to go home. It was a long way home. Most people didn't go through the woods like Jack did, but it was quite and no one was ever there.

It was as he came over a hill that he saw home. Home was a large three story building with about two dozen occupants. See home for Jack was actually called The Bargess Home for Lost Children. It was an orphanage for the children of Bargess and had been his home for almost 4 years.

As he came up to the house he was swarmed by several kids. Jamie was the first to reach him followed by Sophie right before the others joined him. Jamie was the oldest of the group at eight and Sophie was the youngest at almost four. Right now Jack knew Jamie had an obsession on yetis and Sophie was getting ready for Easter going around wearing bunny ears and a cottontail. Jack smiled as they all rushed to tell him about their day. He caught it all. He knew that Jamie finally lost his tooth, Sophie thought she saw the Easter bunny, cupcake was struggling in math, the twins were still fighting over who was supposed to pick up their room, Pippa was tired of Jamie talking about yetis and Kim was afraid the shadows would get him. But even as they told him everything happening he was still able to corral them to their beds and almost to sleep with the exception of Jamie and Sophie.

Jamie was special to Jack because three years ago he gave Jack the courage to go to school to the talented and gifted. Without that boy who knows what would have happened. Then Sophie came and had claimed him as her unofficial mommy. While she never listened to any of the adults around she always like the other kids listened to him. She was sweet and innocent and Jack would do anything to protect her like… well like he would his sister if she was still alive.

Jamie finally after fifteen minutes decided to go to bed which left Sophie. Sophie looked at him with her green eyes before snuggling in to him and promptly falling asleep. Even though she had her own bed more times than not she was found curled up next to Jack.

At first the caregivers of the children were startled that the little girl had chosen Jack as her companion. When he picked her up and rocked the infant to sleep they were all shocked. See Sophie was the first of the children to come after Jack followed by Jamie, Alison also known as Cupcake, Mark and Luis the twins and last was Pippa and Kim. For some reason that no one knew of the kids were drawn to Jack and Jack never not once raised his voiced or talked down to them in fact he seem to take them under his wing. One of the older lady's that ran the place called them mama duck and her little ducklings and soon that was what they were all calling Jack and his group of kids that seemed to follow him everywhere.

Now as Jack drifted off to sleep letting dreams of little girls with fairy wings and bunny ears hopped around, and of snowball fights and dolphins filled his dreams. Little did jack now was the next day his life would change forever.


	2. Meeting the Big Four

A/N: still don't own. Wish I did. But then again Jack would be mine

Thanks to all that have read this so far: special thanks to Witch08, emotionalDreamer101, I-Am-Jack Frost who reviewed, the five people the favorite, the four that are following and the 85 people that even looked at this. And this is only the first day less than 24 hours ago I posted this. You guys are absolutely amazing.

hope to post in the next few days.

Meet the Big Four

_Aster_

_My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm Australian and my three best friends are Norton or North as we call him, Trina who goes by Tooth, and then there's Sanderson or sandy by just about everyone._

_See we all go to school for the talented and gifted. The four of us are kind of like guardians of childhood. We are always doing something for the kids ranging from parties to holiday festivals._

_I meet them on my first day here back when I was new to town. We were all 14 at the time. Then…_

_Sorry I just saw the white haired prankster I swear he is out to get me. His names Jack Frost and ever since last year he has been the bane of my existence. Now you might wonder why I hate him, well you would hate him too if he made it snow in the middle of my egg hunt. Then when chasing after him I got pink paint all over me, and not soft pink. NO it was neon pink. Do any of you know how hard it is to get pink paint out of not only your cloths but your hair? Seriously that kid has problems._

_Now where was I? Oh yea Mr. Moon was the one to get us all together. But then again he always has a plan like today for example._

Aster laughed with his friends as he came out of the last class of the day.

They had almost finished planning for the big Easter egg hunt. This year we decided that we would give the kids from the Bargess Home some memories of Easter. We know that all of the kids that live there don't have anyone except for each other. So this year we planned a special event just for them, not that they knew it yet of course.

That was when Mr. Moon came up to us and asked us about the project. He seemed pleased with the progress and it would be held this Saturday. He was just about to let us go when he stopped us. After a moment despite all our protesting we were sent away. When we finally reach North's place did we actually speck of what he told.

It was hours later that Aster found himself staring at his ceiling. As his eyes fell shut and dreams started to fill his mind he knew that nothing would be the same. But he had no idea just how much his life was about to change.


	3. What?

_A/N: IMPORTANT: there is currently a poll up on my profile page. Check it out and vote. I have an idea of where this is going but would love to have your help._

_Still don't own. Wish I did. But bunny would stay small forever_

_Okay naien543 asked me a question that I felt that needed to be answered. Yes one of Jacks talent will be dancing. But his main talent won't be found out until later probably by Aster even though I do know it. You will find out as the others find out about Jack._

_Yes for those who read this. I am not the best writer out there. If you have any suggestions let me know._

_Thanks to the support._

_I cant believe i am writing every day. Even though im suppose to be doing home work oh well you guys are amazing._

_I do apologize for how short last chapeter was so I kind of made it up here with almost 2,000 words_

_on with the story_

What?

Mr. Moon smiled as the four people arrive just on time. As the door closes he turns and looks at the youngest person in the room.

Jack sat hunched his blue hoodie covering as much of his face as it could. He had no idea what he was here for but he would not let that break him. So instead he pushed back his hood and looked at the four slightly older teens.

"Man I must have done something really wrong to get you four together in here." Jack said jokingly

"You are a'vays in trouble. But no matter that…" North spoke with his thick accents but paused when the words did not come to him.

Sandy stepped up and began gesturing very fast trying to get all his information out though his signs. He paused when he noticed the confused looks that even his friends held on their faces.

"Um sorry little guy I don't know what you just said." Jack said and then continued. "You were going too fast for me." He said and signed at the same time. It was this action that got him mixed emotions from all of the people in the room. Mr. Moon was smiling in satisfaction. Sandy seemed pleased that Jack could understand him. Tooth seemed shocked that Jack Knew ASL (1).North seemed impressed with the smoothness of his actions. Aster was the hardest but he seemed neither surprised nor impressed and seemed to be holding back an eye roll.

"See you know us right?" Tooth said as she was the first to respond deciding not to question the new information at the moment. With Jacks nod she moved in front of him. "Well were doing an Easter egg hunt for the kids and… well… Mr. Moon recommended you to help us."

Jack turned to Mr. Moon who shrugged to him. Before focusing on the other teens

"Okay and why would I help you? Your all deadlines and helping children, I'm all about fun times and playing with children. I'm not you guys."

"Mr. Moon told us to include you. Says you know about Children of Bargess." North said.

Mr. Moon cringed at North's words and wasn't disappointed with Jack's glare at him. No one else knew Jacks past.

"So will you help us?" Tooth asked.

"No." Jack said getting up to leave.

"I say we got out of that one, mates." Aster comenten making Jack spin to face him

"Aster" three voices scolded but the tall tanned teen continued

"Besides what does this clown know about helping children(2)?" Aster continued as he approached Jack.

"Me I know a whole lot more then you probably know about kids." Jack said getting defensive after all those kids were his life.

"Yeah and when was the last time you did something for them?" Aster said

"Bunnymund" Tooth hissed. Aster was going too far.

"No. No the Kangaroo is right." Jack said using his best diversion tactics. If any of them found out how much Aster said hurt they would use it against him later.

"I'm not a Kangaroo, Mate" Aster said pissed that this kid was calling him that

"And here I Thought you were." Jack said sickly sweet and with a smirk. Jack knew he was getting under Asters skin with just a few well-placed words.

Sandy stood and gestered for someone to do something. Finally Mr. Moon responded. "Jack May I talk to you?" he asked but the look he gave the young man left no question at what Jack was to do.

Jack sighed and nodded. Moving out of the way as the four left the room closing the door behind them.

"After 3 years this is how you decide we should talk again."

"Jack."

"No you know what that place is to me and how hard I have kept those two parts of my life separate. You know what happened the last time someone found out a kid lived there." Jack said harshly and started to pace.

Mr. Moon nodded he did know what happened to those kids. There was a reason a wood separated the school and the children's home.

Most kids in the school were from pretty well of family's. Most of the children came to the academy sometime in middle school. Their parents put quite a bit of money so their children could change the world, as many parents believed. The thing was because of this most looked down on the family's that weren't well off. Sadly this also included the children that ended up at Bargess. Every child that ended up there always went to the public high school. Before Jack had came to the academy there had only been one other exception, Pitch Black.

Pitch had been good and he even had friends his first few years at the academy. That all changed when a group of kids found out that he was actually one of the Bargess children. It was with a few well-placed words that the whole school turned on the boy. In the end Mr. Moon had to expel Pitch before he ended up hurting one of the students. Now it seemed like history was about to repeat itself.

The thing that Jack didn't know was the four truly didn't care about something's that most of the others did. After all the four were as different as could be, Mr. Moon thought.

Tooth was smart especially in science. She was about the same size as Jack but while the boy had white hair she had so many colors she looked like a humming bird. She was also one of the best dancers Mr. Moon had the pleasure of having in his school. She was always busy and there were few things that could stop her when she put her mind to it.

Sandy was a small guy with just about the highest grade point average in the school. He was mute but it didn't stop him from communicating with the rest of the world. He could read body language and at times seem to read people's minds because of how he acted. While the man may never fly he was amazing at the calculations that aironomics needed. But because of his nature and how he loved to help others Mr. Moon would not be surprised if the teen would become a psychologist.

North was Russian and had only learned to speak English after he met the others. He was the tallest at 6'3" and was built like a linebacker. He was more like a giant teddy bear than anything else. From what Mr. Moon knew of the teen was that you could literally drop him blindfolded in the middle of nowhere and not only could he tell you where he was but also how to get back home. The thing that most people didn't really know was that North could fence.

Now out of the group Mr. Moon knew that the hardest to describe was Aster. The Aussie was tall at 6'1" was tan and had a knack for being stubborn and sarcastic. Aster was a brilliant painter and had a passion for it that few ever showed. But what made him different was he was practically a tree hugger. When the teen wasn't helping children he almost was always finding some way to help the environment from saving exotic animals to getting people to recycle the kid did it. But Mr. Moon knew that Asters true passion came from matial arts, and he was good he was higher up in belts and ranks then most people twice his age and it all had to do with a very lonely childhood one that consisted of watching his whole family being killed and having to move all around.

Jack, well Jack was practically indescribable and had been since Mr. Moon had found him the night he lost his family. Mr. Moon had tried to reach out to the boy but few ever got past his juvenile behavior and prankster ways. He knew the boy hurt more than most but he never let anyone see it.

That was the real reason Mr. Moon wanted the group to add Jack. He knew Jack would fit right in with the others but he would also add fun into the mixed of the overworked teens. Because if it was one thing that Jack knew it was to have fun.

Mr. Moon pulled out of his thoughts when the boy in front of him called his name. From the look on the boy's face he had said it a few times already.

"Jack calm down"

"What… but…"

"Those four won't care about who you were or where you live. They will pass judgment what you do, and how you do it."

"I really don't have a chose in this matter do I

"You always have a chose"

It was silent for a moment before Jack sighed

"They're doing it just for the children at Bargess this year?"

"Yes" Mr. Moon said knowing Jack was caving in.

"Okay fine I'll do it. Just don't expect me to join them. I will help but only because of those kids. They deserve to have a really good Easter this year" Jack said before heading to the door. "And thanks Manny" Jack said before rushing out the door.

Mr. Moon shook his head of all the kids Jack was always the one to get past wall people put up but he was also the easiest to be forgotten. Mr. Moon knew Jack tried to make Holidays fun for the kids but like everyone there came I time when he needed help and this one came in the four most popular kids in school. He just hoped the dark feeling in his stomach was just a coincidence and not something far worse.

_A/N: oh no who could it be_

_Hope to post in the next few days._

_1. ASL stands for American Sign Language_

_2. This is almost the exact words bunny and jack use in rise of the guardians. I apologize for any other ones I miss in this chapter but some of what they say is just too hard to pass up._


	4. Classes

Classes

_A/N Sorry it took so long but between school, work and wanting to make this a good long chapter it took awhile. hope you enjoy. and thank you for reading. also for your wonderful reviews_

Jack sighed as he walked out of the dean's office. Great this is just what he needed not only now does he have to worry about school, the kids and practicing whenever he gets the chance; but also now he had to help four kids and keep both parties ignorant on how he was connected. Yeah this was probably going to explode in his face.

It was only when the teen looked up did he notice the four others standing in the middle of the hall talking. It was the girl that noticed him first.

"So Jack, are you going to help us?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll help you guys. Besides those kids deserve it." Jack said with a small smile because those kids really did.

The multicolored haired girl squealed and hugged him, the big guy smiled, the small one gave him a thumbs up and the Aussie finally rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Okay. Where's the list? We need to organize people. We only have today, Friday and maybe a little bit of Saturday to get this all done in." Tooth said hurriedly before glancing up at the clock. "Oh, good we have an hour before class today. We can start getting everything ready then..." she was stopped by Bunny

"And where do you think you're going?" Bunny called after the white haired teen.

"You guys might not have zero hour on Tuesdays and Thursdays but I do" Jack yelled from the other end of the hall. It took a moment for the others to catch up to him but when they did North started speaking.

"Vhat class do you take? I thought only advance classes are of'erd during tis time. No?" North said confused as the group followed the boy through the winding halls

"Yeah. I take Advance Piano Tuesdays and Thursdays with Mrs. Carol." Jack said. "You guys can come in." he said as he opened a door that reviled a small class room. It was so small that other than the Piano there where only five other seats in the room. Jack placed his bag on the ground as he sat with his back to the piano keys from his spot on the piano bench in front of the beautiful dark brown grand piano.

Sandy gestured causing Tooth to nod as the four found seats around the piano.

"We don't want to disturb your class. Besides I don't think she would like us to be in here talking about the egg hunt during her class."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the only one signed up for this time. Mrs. Carol really only comes in to check if I'm here or not on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Now if it was first period on Friday then we might have a problem. But she usually lets me have free reign of the place as long as I don't get too crazy."

"Really and why would she do that?"

"Because Jack is one of the best Piano players I've had the pleasure of hearing in my many years of teaching here." A new voice spoke casing four of the five to jump. Turning to the door a woman in a bright yellow dress and long blond hair stood in the entrance

"Morning Mrs. Carol." Jack said with a smile.

"Good morning Jack. How are you today? It's not every day my favorite student brings others here." She said walking over to Jack.

"Yeah I'm good. And it's not every day that Mr. Manny asks me to help out the big four either."

She chuckled "No I guess it isn't."

"The Big Four?" Tooth asked confused and judging by the others, except Asters, they had no idea what the name meant.

"Yeah you guys do so much, so often the whole school just calls you guys the Big Four. It's easier than saying Trina, Norton, Sanderson and Aster did such and such this weekend." Jack said.

North just surged and the others just accepted it.

"So Jack is good?" North asked

"He is more than good, he is absolutely amazing. If he stuck with just this he could make a small fortune, but that isn't so now is it Jack?"

Sandy gestured and Tooth continued being the interrupter. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is Jack is very talented at many things. Not all that surprising given that he is a Gemini." The words caused Jack to duck his head and blush. "Oh don't be like that you know you are. How this boy does it all I will never know. Anyway I'll let you get back to practicing." She said before exiting she turned to Jack. "Why don't you play Moonlight Sonata? I know you haven't played it for a while, but it should let the others see what you can do." She said before closing the door.

It was a moment before Jack noticed the others staring at him. "What?"

"Come on let's hear you." Tooth said.

"Yes if teacher thinks we should, we should hear. No?" North said grinning

"Why the bloody not, we're here a'ready ar't we?" Aster said gesturing to the piano.

Jack sighed and turned to face the instrument. He remembered the first day he meet Mrs. Carol. It was the same day he was offered a spot at the Academy. Three years ago Jack had walked into a music shop to look for a birthday present for Jamie. He had seen the piano in the back of the room and sat down to play it. His mom had wanted him to pick up an instrument but because they were constantly moving he never got the chance. It was happenchance that Manny Moon and his wife Carol had came into the store while he was playing. When he told them he never had any real lessons it had surprised the both of them. It was because of this that Manny had asked what else he could do. After much talking between Jack, Manny and the Sisters that ran the children's home; Jack ended up accepting a scholarship to go to the Guardians Academy.

Taking a deep breath Jack started moving his fingers along the keys. As the last note faded the room was cast in complete and utter silence. Jack bit his lip as he turned to the others. On every single one of their faces was completely dumb founded.

It was ringing laughter that broke not only the silent spell on the room but also broke the four out of their shock.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Jack said laughing before calming down enough to speak. "It's like you have never heard the piano before."

"I have never heard it like you just played." Tooth said which the others nodded in agreement. It was because of this that Jack blushed. He had been told by many teachers he was good but it was different to hear it from his peers. But not just any peers, no the peers that had the highest grade point average in the school.

Coughing Jack decided this had gone on long enough. "Maybe we should get started." He said hopping that one of the others would take the hint.

"Frostbit is right. We need to get this all finished planning this out before we leave school today. We can finish getting everything together tonight and we can finish up everything else tomorrow maybe it's a good thing we don't need a whole lot painted."

"Well we have the eggs almost done only a few left." Tooth said while searching through her bag before pulling out a small half inch binder and opening it. Upon opening it to the first page she continued. "We still need chocolate, small prizes, hiding spots and that should be about it."

"So who's doing what?" Jack asked.

"Well Aster is the best painter so he is in charge of eggs. North is good with locations so he is in charge of hiding the eggs. Tooth is making chocolate that not too sweet. I am in charge of getting prizes." Sandy signed rapidly but Jack still caught all of it.

"So that's all you have planned is the egg hunt?" Jack asked

"Yeah. We plan egg hunt for little ones." North said confused and judging from the others they were just as confused as North was.

"Oh come on do any of you spend time with kids? Yes hunting for eggs will be fun but what about the older ones that don't really want to do it, or the ones too young to go too far. What happens before and after the egg hunt? You can only keep kids entertained for a short while with only hunting for eggs even when they are well hidden. And how far into the forest are you hiding them because the older ones would want the challenge but the caregivers would want to make sure they were all safe." Jack said. After all he lived with those kids he knew them all he knew that unless he helped Sophie she would never go even close to the forest. There were several kids in middle school that could care less about hunting for eggs. And did these people know how hard it was to keep a child's attention for more than five minutes.

The others sat in contemplation before Aster spoke. "Frostbite is right we have to have something for them all to do and a way for them all to win prizes." The others nodded

"Okay so what do then?" Tooth asked.

"Well we could …." Jack started before the bell rang musically through the halls.

Three years ago the bell was annoying shrill sounding contraption. It was after almost a month that Jack got tired of the sound. So one day after school he took a look at the bell in one of the lesser halls and figured out a plan. When the weekend was over the bells played the Imperial March from Star Wars, causing everybody to laugh including the teachers. For a whole week it played that sound until Jack got tired of it and changed it once again. This time it was softer and a little sweeter and sounded more like a part of Mozart's No. 4 except it was done on the piano. No one had prof he did it with maybe the exception of Mr. Manny and Mrs. Carol. They were the only two that had known he could play the piano at the time. But since he put it up no one complained and it was a whole lot better than the bell was before. Of course the only down fall was he stopped seeing teachers and students alike jump at the sound of the bell.

"Okay well class is about to start. Why don't we meet in the art room after classes are done? Aster has it fifth and Mr. Paterson won't mind if we use it after."

"Okay see you in fifth then." Jack said sighing, he really was invisible.

"Jack is in my fifth period art class on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Aster said.

Sandy started gesturing again "how many classes do you take? Tooth and I take 10, North is taking 11 and Aster is the insane one, taking 14 classes."

"18."

"What?" shock voices came from all four teens.

"And people think I'm insane." Aster said

"Wait. Wouldn't that mean…" Tooth trailed off confused

"That I have no free period at all." Jack said. "Yep all 6 classes, all 5 days."

"Do you not have free time at all?" Tooth asked

"No. not really." Jack shrugged as the five left the room.

"Weekends you have off and fun. Ya?" North said smiling

"No not really. I work at the used book store down on Main Street on the weekends, any days off, snow days, things like that we have available I usually work." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Oh sweat tooth you poor thing."

"It's not bad. I get to study a lot and am the first to read the new books that come in, also any research material I need is right there. Miss. Simons lets me take home whatever books I want for a day or so when I need to."

"Well we will have to figure it all out than." She said turning off to head to the dance studio. While later North headed for the gym and Sandy headed for the band room. It was a few moments of silence as the two complete opposite teens walked down the hall. Aster was the dark to Jacks light, while Aster was 6'1" tall, tanned, with light brown hair, bright green eyes. Jack was only about 5'5", pale with white hair and icy blue eyes. In many ways the two looked like the embodiment of winter and spring and they got along just as well for the last past three years.

"Okay what do you want frostbite?" Aster finally breaking the silence and realizing Jack was still walking beside him.

"I have class with you."

"Ya do? I never see ya in there."

"Yeah I sit in the back by the window. Mr. Abrums calls me Jake. I stopped correcting him after Halloween; it seemed like a lost cause." The smaller teen shrugged

"Oh sorry mate."

"Ah I get used to it."

"Ya shouldn't av ta"

"It's better than being called Snow White. Besides most of the student body don't even know I go here and those that do think I'm an irresponsible selfish prankster just because I've done a few pranks, I leave class, I'm quite and I don't really hang out with anyone. I ignore most people and they ignore me. There isn't anyine on here that has actually tried to get to know me." Jack said before heading in to class.

Aster was shocked at what the kid had said and slowly made his way into class. If anyone asked Aster what they talked about in environmental studies that day Aster would have to say honestly nothing because he spent the whole class think about what Jack Frost had said and what he really knew about the kid, what he thought of him and what he had learned about him; which was a lot.

"… like my notes." Jack said.

It was only then that Aster realized the bell had rang and that Jack was now standing in front of him.

"What?

"I asked if you would like to see my lecture notes during lunch. I'm offering because well if we are to spend the next week together we might as well get to know one another, the teachers probably won't give us much slack and judging but what you looked like a moment ago you don't seem to have caught a word the teacher had said." Jack said with a smile. Aster blinked at him before nodding.

"Right um… yes that would be helpful." Aster said still unsure of what to think of the kid.

"No problem. I'll go over my note book with you in either history or lunch." Jack said walking away before turning to the boy that still hadn't stood up "are you coming or have you figured out a way to transport yourself to your next class Kangaroo." Jack smirked.

"My name's not Kangaroo! Frostbite." Aster said standing up glaring at the younger, smaller male

"Yeah and I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me Frostbite."

"Not going to happen."

"Then I guess I will keep calling you Kangaroo then."

Aster sighed. "I'm not getting rid of you any time soon."

"Probably not. After all we do share 7 classes."

"You two do?" Tooth's voice came up behind them. The two males turned around to see Tooth right behind them, North making his way toward them and Sandy trying to get to them through the halls.

Jack shrugged as he made his way 3 classes down to the history class room for European history.

Jack took his customary seat in back and waited for class to start except today that changed. The big four walked into the room scanned it and then came back to Jacks round table. Jack raised his head from where he had laid it down just a moment before. Jack was confused but decided to run with it. In a few days this will be over and he will go back to pulling pranks and being ignored and with any luck the four will all but forget him.

"So Jack I'm trying to find the best times to meet up and discus the Egg hunt but I need your schedule." Tooth said

"Oh, um let's see lunch and after school is fine. If we can use English and History class because we all share those and you guys are free during mine and Asters sculpting class. Any of those is fine with me. Like I said I have seven classes with Aster and share most of the others with at least one of you. The only day I don't really share with any of you are my Friday classes which I do share Asters sculpture class." Jack said before they all heard the bell and the older male teacher came in.

"Okay because I know all of you want to get out of here and I have things to do today. Well fill out the work sheet and turn it in and you can leave or do whatever, you may work in groups if you want to." The man said depositing the papers on his desk and promptly left the room. Half of the class got up and walked out the door while the other half started talking.

Jack was the only one to stand up and walk up to the desk and grab a paper. No one noticed him as he sat on the windows edge and quickly filled out the work sheet, it was 10 questions all on the reading material they had to do after last class. Looking at the group in the back talking he adds 4 other names to his usual one at the top of the paper. He silently put the paper on the desk and walked back to the table.

"Come on lets go. We have lots to plan and not much time to do it in." Jack said picking up his bag and started to head out.

"Wait we haven't even done the assignment yet." Tooth said. The small group followed the white haired boy out of the class room.

Jack sighed. "Did any of you read chapter 14 yet?" he asked

Three heads shook their head, only sandy nodded but signed he did not finish the chapter.

"Exactly. I read the chapter and was able to do the assignment in about 5 minutes. It was easy; all I did was add your names." Jack said before walking off down hall towards the art room. The others shrugged and followed Aster and Jack into the art room. It was quite and empty and would be during this hour because it was a photography class and they were always outside. Jack dropped his backpack on the table and opened it up.

It was an over the shoulder bag with on big pocket, two areas for water bottles, and a smaller pocket. Without a word jack pulled out a binder, a sketch book, a small note pad and a green pen. Sitting down he looked opened up the notepad and wrote something while also crossing out something. The others not really knowing what to do sat down around the table. He looked up when sandy tapped him.

"Sorry" he said when he realized they expected an explanation. "Oh. This is homework; I was just writing down that I should reread the chapter before next class."

The others nodded. "So Jack you have a couple ideas for the egg hunt?' Tooth said

"Um yeah I drew up a couple of ideas." Jack said flipping open the sketchbook. And while they knew the young teen would not be as good as Asters drawing they were impressed by the few drawing on the page. "So I was thinking we could do a small craft table. They could do bunny ears and tails, mainly for the younger ones. The older ones could do up other things. We could do a game area so they kids could play games and have a few set up to play to win prizes. I was thinking we could have an area set off as kind of a contest area, like best bunny impression, and other things. We can make a table for face paint, non-toxic and allergen free kind. We don't need a kid to break out into hives on us. We should also have a snack table with drinks and food for everyone. We could each be set to a position. Aster could run the craft booth, Sandy could run the game booth, North would be at the egg hunt, Tooth could do face painting and I could do the contests and a few other things." Jack said when he finished he blushed. Most egg hunts he had done for the kids in the last few years were mainly just going after eggs and finding what was inside them. It was never much but he hoped that with these people he would be able to make it one the kids would never forget.

The others sat there for a moment before nodding.

"I like it but what to do." Tooth said.

Ripping out a piece of paper Jack stared to write without a word and the others could only watch as he wrote a few things down. Looking up he realized they were all staring at him. He blushed he was still getting use to the fact he was with other people.

"Um it's a list of items we need. For the craft table we need bunny ears, cotton balls, and glitter, as well as some ribbon, paper and water colors. The face paint will need a table we need make up and a few mirrors. The game area we should be able to find some stuff at one of the shops like jump ropes, hula hoops, and foam balls. For food I was thinking having some of the chocolates on it, cookies and maybe some fruit, the drinks we can stick with water, lemonade and Kool-Aid. The only other thing that we need is the prizes, rope and blankets.

The others were silent. "Mate, that sounds great." Aster said with the others nodding approval. "But quick question why blankets and rope?"

"Well the rope is for making how far the kids are allowed to go. The blankets are for the kids to use if they want to just sit around for a while." Jack said before looking at the clock. "it is about 20 minutes till lunch. Aster would you like me to go over my notes with you?"

"yea tha' a be great frostbite. Tooth and oth'rs can go o'er big list. We can do all shopping tonight." Aster said.

For the last 20 minutes of class the five teens worked almost silently in the art room until the bell rang for lunch. For all of them the day past in a blur after that between their classes and figuring out the details of the egg hunt they were all buzzing with excitement as the five left in North big red Truck.

Carol stood at the window as she watched the five drive off. She turned to her husband and smiled. "This is the first time in three years I've seen Jack actually open up to someone."

Manny smiled and nodded at her.

"It's also the first time I have seen him so excited about something."

"Yes it is good to see."

"Do you think he will trust them?" she asked worried

"That will come in time.

"Do you think they will hurt him?"

"That we will have to see."

Carol sighed and looked up to the sky. "I hope nothing happens. After all that boy has had to deal with he does not need the first people that have paid him attention to turn their backs on him. Please let this all work out." She whispered hoping someone would hear her. He husband hoped that this would all pan out.

But like everything in life sometimes the good will come after the bad.


	5. Pitch is back

Four years ago Pitch had been at the Bargess home for children. He had friends with several others from both the home and the Guardians Academy. It was in October everything stared.

_It had been a normal day for Pitch he had talked to some kids and listen to his teachers. He had seen Aster on the playground playing with a few other children around his age. Then lunch came and mutters were spoken. It took Pitch most of the day to realize that people were starting to put distance between them and him. It was while he walked up the steps of the home that he heard a voice behind him._

_"So it is true you don't have a family" the boy laughed and walked away. It was then he noticed a few other kids from school standing and staring at him. _

_After that everything got worst. More times than not he got into fights. It was Aster that kept him going for several months. Finally in January he got into a fight at school which caused him to be expelled, but it did not stop there. The final trigger came one day a few days later when he almost hit a little girl. Aster had seen him and told him to leave and not to come back._

_He had ran that night. He stole a car and took off down the snow covered road. Maybe if he had been watching he never would have been in the car collision that sent a car over the edge into the icy water below the bridge. Pitch heard screams but with everything going one he ran from the accident and away from the place that caused him so much pain._

Now a little over three years later he was back and he wanted revenge. Revenge on the school, on Mr. Moon and defiantly on Aster. But to do all of that Pitch had to take down his friends too.

This was why he found himself at the Guardians Academy three days before Easter. He watched kids leave the building and headed home. It was about 2 hours later that the doors opened to revile the people he had been waiting for.

The first person to catch his attentions was the tall, thin teen. He had light brown hair with darker highlights. He wore some kind of band shirt with a button up long-sleeved shirt over it with all the buttons undone. Paint splattered both the shirt and his torn up jeans. Even from the distance Pitch knew the male that was smiling was Aster. The others that walked beside him he recognized as the friends he had back in eighth grade.

The male to Asters left was a few inches taller than the other teen, but he was heaver set with more muscle mass then asters thin frame. The male had a booming laughed and he knew his name was Norman or something like that.

The only female in the small group was a colorful haired girl, only thing more colorful then her hair would be the dress she wore . She was thinner than Aster and a little bit shorter. Pitch couldn't help but glare at her as she twirled around the group giggling and chatting rapidly. But judging from the others look they understood what she was saying.

The last person pitch noticed was the shortest male. He was short with sandy hair. Out of all the kids there he hated Sandy almost as much as Aster but that was only because the two had never seen eye to eye. After all pitch did break up with Sandy's sister before everything went down.

It was only when the group had made it to the red truck that he was drawn out of memories of his time with the younger female. It was Aster's laughter that drew his attention to the last person in the group. He was a small teen, in both height and in how his body was built. He was pale as could be and hair white as snow. He wore an oversized blue hoodie, making him look even smaller, and skin tight jeans. He was youthful, graceful and seemed to be almost careful of something. This was something he would have to look into – Maybe.

For now we would watch and gather information.

As the truck drove away he watched it leave before muttering under his breath so only the wind heard it.

"Beware the time has come."


	6. Shopping Trips

_A/N: Thank you all to have reviewed this as well as those who like and follow this also to everyone that's reading this thank you very much. _

_Important: It might be two weeks before I post again due to the fact school is in its last two weeks right now. Next week is tests and the week after are finals. Again I am sorry about the upcoming delay and please stay tuned _

**Shopping Trips**

Asters nails dug into the head rest of the seat in front of him as the truck took a left turn. Jack sat beside him in the middle seat in the back of the truck.

Jack looked at the teen beside him. Aster had his eyes shut tight and seemed to be muttering something.

"Um is Aster okay?"

"Oh. Yeah he gets car sick all the time unless he is driving, which he rarely does." Tooth said from the front seat.

Jack nodded not sure what he should say or do. As soon as the car stopped, before even the engine had stopped, Aster was out of the car his body slightly shaking and seemed to be trying to get his breathing back under control. Jack saw the raw fear that came from being in the car. Jack could relate to that heart stopping fear because he got it every time he got near any kind of lake, pond, river or ocean. He feared these things to the point that he would almost black out when near them in truth the only place was near water that he would go to was on Artic Clift, that was what every one called it because it always, even in summer, was cold.

"Jack you coming" Tooth said drawing Jacks attention back to the present where they stood in front of the local dollar store.

Jack smiled and followed them in.

"Okay first thing first tables." Tooth said

"Why don't we split off, since we all know what our station is? And since North doesn't need to get a lot he can grab the items for the snack table." Sandy suggested "we can meet here when we are all done." The others nodded and made their way through the aisles they knew they needed to go through.

Less than an hour later the five stood together going through the list one last time to make sure they did not forget anything.

Sandy had rope, hula hoops, water balloons, a bunch of foam balls and lots of prizes. The prizes ranged from cars to stuff animals to music for the older kids. Tooth had makeup in many colors most looked to be  
the unsold Halloween makeup, she also had three mirror's and a small table with four folding chairs. North had bright neon colored rope; he also had grabbed a small short table, paper plates, plastic cups, a few trays and three pitchers. Aster had the most items ranging from multi colored bunny ears, colored glitter glue, ribbons and fake fur. He also added feathers, sequence and a few things none of the others had an idea what to call them, but looked like cotton balls. Jack had picked up an extra table figuring that Aster might forget or they might need, he got a few storage containers to carry everything in. Jack also grabbed some plastic sheets for the tables.

Nodding they headed up to the cashier and after a strange talk which included the girl hitting on Sandy, and Jack and her having a friendly banter the five left the store. Before long they had got everything in the truck and headed to Tooth's place.

As the five made their way up to the house with the boxes and bags, they had left the chairs and tables in the truck so they didn't have to worry about them later, they watched as a little girl came out. She had light honey hair and dark blue eyes. As she rushed past them Jack caught her around the waist dropping the two bags of stuffed animals he carried to stop her from heading towards the street. Not a moment later a black car flashed in front of the house. The little girl starred wide eyed at the place she had been headed to.

The others watched wide eyed as Jack knelt down to the little girl's height. "You okay, Princess?" he said softly gaining her attention immediately.

The small girl nodded. "I'm Nina." She still looked scared.

"Well Princess Nina my name is Sir Jack and have traveled far to meet the beautiful princess of the fairies." He said causing her to giggle. The other watched in shock no one had been able to get Nina to come out and talk when they first met her. Well correction the only one to be able to get her to come out was Aster but that was also because the first time Nina saw him he had fell down the stairs and she was worried he had been hurt.

"Well princess are you going to invite me in to you magnificent castle. For I am weary and have had little rest." Nina giggled at and as any 6 year old in love with fairy tales would do she replied to him

"Of course nob'e knight. But first I must thank you."

"Of course my lady." Jack said not moving, Nina then kissed him on the cheek and ran off in to the house gesturing for him to follow. He laughed standing up and saw the others faces.

"What?"

"Nina hardly ever talks to strangers." Sandy gestured

"Oh well…" Jack scratched the back of his head. "Um shouldn't we head inside we have lots to do and were lucky we have tomorrow off or else we would never be ready for Saturday."

"Come on mate." Aster said leading the way up to Tooth's room which was done up in all sorts of colors and had pictures on the wall ranging from maps to design plans to even some art work that Aster must have done.

Together they started going through all their bags and sorting them into the locations they would be in. In the end one box help all the prizes, another held the games, and the last on held on the craft and make up

"I have some things at home that could help." Jack said the others only nodded before heading off to do their own thing.

Aster sat down on some open space with his back against the wall, a sketch book in his lap and a pencil in his hand. His hand rushed a crossed the page in no distinguishable pattern. Jack hesitated for a moment before sitting next to the other boy considering the bed was currently occupied by Tooth going through magazines and appeared to be getting some designs for clothing, and North and Sandy were silently talking about some idea they had in the only two chairs in the room.

After a quick look around the room Jack pulled out a textbook and a notebook and opened both before skimming over the words and taking notes. The room was filled with a calm feel as the five worked alone. Once done with the page Jack placed the books back in his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. He had wanted to capture what these people looked like calm. He laughed inwardly the four around him were always active it was rare to see them relaxed and calm for once. Between their personalities and what they did, nothing they did was ever small and was always amazing to watch. The one thing that saddened Jack about was they never took time in to really consider the children. Oh they loved bringing hope, wonder, dreams and new memories to them but at the same time their seemed to be a wall between them and the children they helped. Judging from their reaction they had with Nina even the kids close to them seem to be forgotten in some way. It took a moment for him to realize what it meant but when he did he was sadden at the idea- they had forgotten what it was like to be children. These five had forgotten the innocence, the treasure and the fun of being young entailed, yes they were physically only a year older then Jack himself but their souls were far older.

Stopping his train of thoughts he looked down at what he drew. It was the four teens with shadows around them on the other side was children who were laughing and playing and a bight air filled the side. It might have only been done in pencil but he smiled at it, being alone for three years had helped his drawing skills immensely.

"So Jack, what is it like at your home?" a soft female voice filled the room

"What?" looking up from his drawing.

"We must know you if you going to help more often with little kids." North said with sandy vigorously nodding.

"What?" now Jack was really confused now

"You don't think Mr. Moon asked you join us just to help us once." Tooth asked then taking in Jacks shock she gasped. "Oh Sweet Tooth. Sandy you have the best memory tell Jack what Mr. Moon told us." Sandy nodded and began gesturing moments later Jack stood there looking shock. As Sandy finished Jack had completely forgot about them asking about his home life and was now focused on what Sandy just told him.

"So let's see if I get this right. Manny told you guys I was essentially one of you. That I could help you out and that it would be good if I helped you not just with this project but with all the others too." Three people nodded seeing as Aster was still drawing.

"You have time" North said forgetting about the classes and work Jack had told them about earlier.

"Are you guy's nuts do you have any idea how hard it is stay on top of the normal work each class requires. Let's not forget that two of you are taking the minimum course work and doing this extra stuff. Aster is the one taking the most courses and most times looks like he barely sleeps. I'm taking the max credits and I hardly have time to eat and sleep, not taking in the fact that I would be helping you guys. Yeah helping kids is great but I do have school, I have work and I have family that needs me around at home. Yes you get extensions on home work but that is also because of who you are." Jack sighed he turned his body to look out the window. "People don't notice me and the teachers could care less about what I do as long as I turn in my assignments. So no I won't help. I will finish this project but then I want to be left alone, got it." He turned back to the people in the room. "We live in two very different worlds; we have different expectations and different responsibilities. So no if you want another person working with you go find someone else. Like I said before you're all hard work, deadlines, and bringing joy to children. Me I'm fun times, playing around and trying to figure out what comes next. I'm not you guys and frankly I don't think I want to be you either." Jack shook his head and sighed. "I should be getting home." With that Jack shrugged on his back pack and walked out the door.

Jack did not notice the shock looks from the four in the room nor did he look back when two voices called his name. As he made his way to the home he never noticed the shadow that seemed to be following him. He would never be able to remember the walk home that night.

_A/N: Why are my chapters sometimes short? Well this story is mainly revolving around Jack and how he finds himself showing others who he is. It is also going to be the first of a series about the group._

_Who is Mrs. Carol? That is tricky to answer I think if she was in the movie she would either be the sun or mother nature, I think she has more of a mother nature feel about her but it is completely your choice to think of her as ether one of them or even an OC._

_Any questions you have please go ahead and ask and I will answer them._


End file.
